Christmas Already?
by Maty-chan101
Summary: Weiss was simply walking around the small town of Vale during winter, when Jaune decides to give her a little something. Jaune x Weiss Winter themed fanfiction. Cover not by me. Found it on Tumblr


**Since it's nearing christmas (Even though it's November) I decided to write about one of my OTPs in a cute winter fic~**

**There's not many Jaune x Weiss fics that I can find and it makes me sad ;w;**

**So here's my little gift to the fandom~ **

**Enjoy~**

**Also I don't own RWBY. I wish though DX**

* * *

It was winter in Vale, almost christmas time. Snow was falling on the ground and all the students were walking around the small town. Weiss just so happened to be one of those students. She was wearing her usual outfit, along with light blue ear muffs with snowflakes on the side, light blue mittens, and a light blue scarf. She was looking over a small dust shop, From Dust Till Dawn. She felt as the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, she should watch over shops that helped her company. She watched as the snowflakes fell down onto the ground. Weiss was all by herself, her teammates were doing early christmas shopping and the heiress was just wandering around. She was about to go find the others when she heard her name being called out. "WEISS!"

She turned to see Jaune Arc, running up to her with only his usual outfit. "Jaune!? What are you doing, it's snowing and you don't even have a coat on!" She told him. As soon as the young man reached Weiss, he began panting. "Why are you here? I thought you were staying at the school with Pyrrha.." She asked. "I was...b-but...I wanted to give you something." He answered.

"Me something?" She questioned. Weiss assumed it was an early christmas present. She hated how everyone was getting ready for christmas when it was still November. Late November, yes, but it still bothered her.

Soon Jaune regained his breath and smiled at her. "Just a little something for my Snow Angel~" He said. He then took out a present, wrapped in light blue, shiny wrapping paper and a white bow on top. Weiss slowly took it from his hands. "Is it an early christmas present?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Not exactly. Just something that made me think of you~" He answered. She looked down at the present for a moment then back at him. "Well, open it!" He told her. "Fine, fine." She said. She slowly took the bow from the present and ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal a small box. She opened it and her eyes widen. "Oh Jaune..."

She took the item from the box to reveal a necklace with a diamond shaped like a snowflake. She slowly set the box to the ground, still holding at the necklace. "It's beautiful. This must have cost you a fortune!" She said. "Not exactly. It only took a few weeks savings. I thought i'd look lovely on you~" Jaune said, smiling wider. "I love it, thank you so much." Weiss said, smiling up at him. "May I help you put on~?" He asked. She giggled a bit. "Sure."

Jaune took the necklace from her hand and went behind her. He slowly placed the necklace around her neck and hooked it together. He moved back in front of her, to see how she looked. "Well?" Weiss asked. "Gorgeous." He answered. She blushed a bit, looking down at the necklace. "Jaune...I..."

Suddenly the wind began picking up a bit. Weiss held down on her skirt and scarf. "Maybe w-w-we should go inside somewhere." Jaune suggested, shuttering due to the cold. "Yeah." She nodded. They both ran under a small shop. "Maybe we should find you something to keep you warm." She suggested. "Yeah, probably." He said, shrugging. He looked up a little and blushed dark. "Uuuh...Weiss..."

"What?" She asked. She looked up to see mistletoe. She blushed dark as well. "Mistletoe..." She said, looking at him. Jaune looked back at her. "Y-yeah...bit funny how...everyone's getting ready for christmas already, huh?" He asked, laughing a bit nervously. "Yeah..." She said, looking to the side. "Y-you know we don't have to kiss." He told her. "No we should...keep with tradition." She said, blushing even more. "Right...Right." He nodded. He took a deep breath along with Weiss. Jaune slowly placed his arms around her waist as Weiss slowly placed her arms on his shoulders. They slowly moved themselves closer to each other, closing their eyes as they do so...Jaune whispered something to Weiss. "I love you..."

The heiress' eyes widen as she felt the pair of lips on hers. She slowly closed her eyes again, kissing him back. They both melted into the kiss, still blushing. Weiss felt her heart skip a bit as Jaune pulled her closer. After a few minutes, they both pulled away. "J-Jaune...did you just say you lo-"

Suddenly, Jaune fainted in Weiss' arms. "Jaune! Hey! Wake up!" She said, shaking him. She sighed, still shaking him. "There you are Weiss!"

Weiss looked out to see Ruby, Yang, and Blake running towards her. Ruby was wearing, along with her regular outfit, a red scarf and black mittens. Yang was wearing a yellow scarf along with her regular outfit, while Blake wore black and purple earmuffs and a black scarf.

"Sorry we took so long, Ruby got caught up in shopping." Yang said. "Hey! So were you!" Ruby whined. "It's alright." Weiss told them. Yang looked down to see the necklace Jaune gave her. "Wooaaah~! Where did you get the necklace~?" She asked the Heiress. "I think Jaune might have gave it to her." Blake said, pointing down to the unconscious Jaune still in Weiss' arms. "Yes he did, so!?"

"I see mistletooooe~ Did you two kiss~?" Ruby asked, smiling wide. "Of course not!" Weiss snapped. The three other females raised an eyebrow, not believing their teammate for even a moment. "Okay, maybe a little..." She said, looking to the side. "Oooooh~ Weiss and Jaune~ Sitting in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!" Ruby taunted while Yang joined in. Blake simply laughed and Weiss' cheeks turned red. "B-BE QUIET!" She shouted. The three females laughed a bit more while Weiss simply pouted. "We should head back to the school and take vomit boy with us." Blake suggested. "I'll carry him." Yang said as he took Jaune from Weiss' arms and threw him over his shoulder. "Okay, let's go~" Ruby said as she ran to where the boarding ships land to take them back to Beacon.

Yang and Blake followed close behind while Weiss followed a few feet behind. She looked down at her neck, feeling her cheeks turn a bit warm. She remembered hearing Jaune say the words 'I love you'. She couldn't have been dreaming it...could she?

"Hmph...Like I love him as well...please." She grumbled as her cheeks turned red. Deep down...Weiss knew one hundred percent...they she loved Jaune as well.

* * *

**Fin~!**

**Wasn't that adorable XP**

**I love that ship so much :D**

**I hope you enjoyed, and have a lovely day. Thank for reading~**

**See ya **

**Bye-meeeeeeeeeeee~!**


End file.
